Family Portraits
by otkcp
Summary: Look at their lives now post Chosen and post Not Fade Away, with new relationships, jobs and of course kids. The chaos continues as the Scoobies and Fang Gang fight demons, save the world and attend play dates and school functions while also running businesses, keeping down jobs and maintaining a household. Warning: Spanking, slash, femslash, polyamory and other adult topics,
1. BuffyFaith & WillowTaraKennedy

**January 2012 **

**Los Angeles, California **

**Buffy/Faith**

Sunnydale had become nothing but a crater in the ground back in May of 2003, nearly nine years ago now, and since then so much had changed for Buffy. She no longer had the sole burden of slaying but was able to share the work load with hundreds of thousands of girls worldwide. No longer having to spend all of her time and energy on her slaying she had been able to do something she had never really thought possible.

She had a family of her own. She was a Mommy. It was an amazing dream come true in so many ways, although she had not thought at all about going about it the way she had. Well really she hadn't planned to be a parent at all, but a drunken one night stand with Oliver Pike, an old flame from Hemery, had led her to conceive her trio of beautiful and identical daughters,Ella, Isla and Orla , who were now five.

During her emotional whirlwind of a pregnancy Buffy had formed a good friendship with the girls' father but most surprisingly she had fallen crazily, madly and completely in love, not with the handsome and charming Pike who was of course very much her type, but with none other than Faith Lehane. And now five years later they were still going strong and had added another two children to their brood, Seth who was two and a half now and had been carried by Faith and Chuy their newly one year old Buffy had given birth to using the same sperm donor.

They also had Toby, Faith's seven year old son from a failed relationship with Robin Wood and together they had sought out the daughter Faith had given birth to before she had even been called as a Slayer and had rescued her from the Boston Foster System. Her name was Harper Truth Boston Lehane and she'd just turned fifteen. They had gained custody of her the Christmas just before her eleventh birthday and she had been almost twelve when she had first come into her slayer powers.

Now after several years away from California they were back and for good this time as far as they knew. Together with Giles, Willow, Xander, Andrew and a few key others they were going to be starting the newest headquarters for the International Council of Watchers and Slayers or as it was commonly called amoungst its members, the ICWS. They would be setting up shop in the Hyperion Hotel, along with Angel Investigations which had re-opened almost eight years ago now and to the right of the front desk, part of the hotel had been renovated to house "The New Magic Box" where Anya and Tara would be working together.

Being back in Los Angeles was great and all and Buffy was happy she really was, especially as her girls would be able to see their Dad a lot more and get to know him better. Plus it was home to her and always would be, but the new house wasn't unpacked yet, it was a chaos with boxes and old news papers everywhere. She could hear Faith out in the yard with some of the kids, trying to help them burn off some energy and keep them out from underfoot.

Buffy was trying to unpack as much as she could as fast as she could so they could all settle into their new home. Baby Chuy had just woken up from the nap he'd been taking on a cushion in their new living room of their new model suburban home. The adorable blond bub was new to his feet and both his mothers were not used to his ability to walk just yet. It was this fact that kept the distracted blond from noticing her baby waddling over to where she had left the knife she had been using to cut open the tape on the boxes she was busy unpacking.

When she turned around she managed to spot him just as he reached for said knife "No Chuy!" she said firmly and gave the back of his hand a sharp tap, not really to hurt him or anything but to get his attention.

"No touching Mommy's knife" she said firmly to make sure the little one got the message. Chuy started to cry, not the genuine tears but more of an afronted wail. Buffy knew she hadn't hurt her son but she still felt guilty, she had never swated her youngest before, he was still her little baby after all.

"Oh Chuy" she said as she scooped him up into her arms.

"Let's go see what Momma and the big kids are doing outside".

…

**Willow/Tara/Kennedy**

With three Moms and three sets of twins things were always busy and chaotic but really Willow wouldn't change her family for the world. She had her soulmate in Tara and had been over the moon when the 'Powers that Be' had sent her back after she, Willow had called all the potential slayers. But Willow had been with Kennedy at the time and be crazy about the younger slayer. It had taken a few months of confusion and heartache for them to come to the understanding and conclusion that the three of them together was the best solution.

Now eight years later they were still together and had even started a family nearly two years into the relationship, with the help of a certain werewolf who was still dear to the redheaded witch's heart. Tara had been the first to conceive and had carried a son, Gaia Daniel and a daughter Aradia Taryn. The strawberry blond twins were now six and incridably sweet and smart, with a love of magick and computers they were very much a mix of their parents.

Willow had given birth to their second set of twins two years after the first set had been born, the redheaded girls looked very alike although Laurel Karlowel and Myrtle Willxandree were not identical twins, no the identical twins were the two year old boys Kennedy had given birth to, Kendrix Dannedy and McKenz Baith.

The move to Los Angeles would allo Oz to be more envolved with his twins. The werewolf was their Daddy, he wasn't just a donor to the family and living closer would mean he would be given the opporunity to be more of a co-parent from now on and the children would be able to get to know their two half brothers Austin and Kelden as well as their stepbrother Cian and adopted sister Hero.

But of course like with any big change the move came with it's on challenges. A new home in a new place would mean a change in the family routine. No longer living at the Slayer school in Cleveland would be a big change for the children who were used to the community feel of being raised in a tight nit group.

Willow had decided they would counitue to home-school the children until they were older and could make an informed descion about how and where they would like to continue their education. Teaching them at home meant that they were not restricted by the curriculum or grade system. The children learnt what they wanted when they were ready. And as a family they were able to have the children learning in a multi-lingual system that worked for them.

Kennedy herself was mixed race and multi-lingual. Her mother Pauletta was born and raised in Brazil and had taught her daughter to speak Portraguese as a child so she could communicate with her maternal side of the family. Where as her father, Jose, as self-made business man from Mexico had felt it important that she speak Spanish as well as English, so young Kennedy had grown up speaking three languages and now she was passing on that part of her cultural identity to her six children, just as Willow was passing on some of their history of being an at least in part, racially Jewish family.

As a family they had a unique way of doing things, that parents were raising their children using a modified version of attachement parenting that workered well for them on a whole. Although they each had their own beds the children often co-slept either with their parents or with each other. All six children had been breastfed and although they were not all the biological parent to all of the children Willow and Tara had both breastfed all six children at one point or another and Kennedy had nursed her twin sons and continued to do so.

All six chilren despite being over what was widely considered the normal age to breastfeed to, still nursed from time to time. The youngest two still nursed on demand, several times a day from which ever mother was avaliable to them at them time. Myrtle and Laurel still nursed most days although Kennedy refused to nurse them as she felt they were a bit too old, Willow and Tara both nursed the girls on a semi regular occasion. The eldest two had mostly self-weened now aged six but would still on occasion nurse when feeling particularly unwell or upset.

As a family they had committed to being vegetarians and none of their six children had ever eaten meat. The family ate mostly organic foods, especially vegetables and fruits that had grown in the grounds of the Kendra Young Memorial Potential Accademy for Gifted Girls where they had called home until their recent move to a nice four bedroom suburban house in Los Angeles.

Together as a family they were about to sit down for their first dinner in their new home, Tara had pulled together a wonderful meal, Willow had spread out a sheet on the living room floor for an indoor picnic while Kennedy had been charged with getting the childrens' hands washed before they ate.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Willow asked as they all gathered together on the sheet, their was a chorous of "Yes Mama" from all six children.

"Great, Mommy who do you think should lead us in 'Thanks' tonight?" Willow asked, turning to smile at her mousy haired partner who smiled back.

"I think Guy did a wonderful job today being a good role modal for his brothers and sisters" Tara said, the other two mothers nodded their agreement.

"Good job Guy, can you start us off?" Kennedy praised her son. All three mothers worked very hard to make sure their children felt loved and were given pleanty of positive praise and encouragement during the day, it was far more common in their household then scoldings of punishments, which did of course happen from time to time, they had six chilren who were still quite young after all.

Each meal a child was chosen to lead them in saying 'Thanks' which was similar to saying 'Grace' in a Christian household but was more about thanking the universe and the earth their meal grew from and was done through song.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Gaia began to sing and was soon joined by the rest of the family.

"Thank you, thank you very much, for all the things I can see, smell and touch, thank you for natures gift, especially for the meal we're about to dish and thanks again for love, laughter, family and friends" they all sang together before they passed out the plates, cups and cuttlery, the children began to serve themselves with fimiliarity and ease.

These children were being raised to be strong, capable and indipendent people and were encouraged to do things on their own, such as pouring their own drinks into a cup at the age of two and dishing their own food onto their plates without their parents micromanaging them. Their two year old twins were perfectly able to pour themeselves some juice and drink from a cup without a sippy lid, any spills could always been cleaned up after and the children were able to do that too.

**A/N: This fic will follow the Scoobies and Fang Gang, plus some other canon characters' lives post tv series with some bits of comic book canon mixed into the story (although I haven't read the comics I have done my Googeling and kept bits I liked) it does follow a lot of canon but without all of the deaths or with some characters having come back from the death. We will look at their unique family lives and see how raising their kids is going for them. This fic will having spanking in most chapters but the main foucuss of the story is the relationships within the families. Their will be some interest pairings and a lot of controversial parenting ideas and practices, not all of which I agree with personally but felt fit for that family in this piece of FICTIONAL writing. Constructive critisim is always welcome and if you having any ideas let me know, prompts for family scenes would most likely be written into the story. Each chapter will focuss on two to four of the little families or a few families in an interaction together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the canon characters, I do own most of the kids, although some kids will be canon or based on canon kids, if you are unsure just ask =)**


	2. AngelSpike and OzConnor

**A/N: for those who were wondering Chuy's name is pronounced as Kai (ai makes the sound eye) and comes from the alternate spelling for the name Skylar "Schuyler". Also for the purpose of this fic I have given Kennedy a more detailed back story such as names for her parents etc as well as the surename Silva. Two previous fic I have started have been butchered a bit to fit with this one, 'Twists in Time' and 'Dawning of a New Day'.**

…

******January 2012**

******Los Angeles, California**

**Angel/Spike**

With nearly two hundred years of history between them, some good and a whole lot of bad it was not that suprising that the first two ensoulled vampires in the world had fallen together into a romantic relationship. Well a sexual one at least. Not only were they partners but they were also parents to three boys.

Niall was the name they had given to the baby boy it had been Spike's mission to rescue during the fight against 'The Black Thorn'. He had meant to return the boy to his family but his parents were gone and after months of caring for the little guy they had nicknamed Champ, while trying to find his famiy well Spike had grown attached and so had Angel. His name was an Irish one meaning Champion and it suited him, his middle name Willem was in honour of Spike's human name, William, and as a surename they had decided to give him their human surenames, hypenated. The eight year old was now known as Niall Willen Pratt-O'Connor.

It was Angel who had brought their son Madden into the family. He had been out patrolling four years ago when he had come across a newly turned vampire who had been sired during the last month of her pregnancy which was as far as Angel was aware, unhear of. He had written the child off as dead. A fight had happened and as was his calling, Angel had staked the vampire, after knocking her to the ground. A healthy and vocal baby boy had been left in her pile of dust. It had reminded the broody vampire so much of his own son, Connor's birth that he had instinctivly take then boy home,the tiny black haired bunddle had been named, Madden Soul Pratt-O'Connor.

They were happy as a little family of four, living in the Penthouse above Angel's office at Wolfram & Hart. But fate or the Powers that Be, whoever was in charge of their collective destiny had intervened and brought back the two people Angel had loved most during his time as Liam, his younger sister Kathy and his young son who had been born out of wedlock, Dewey. It had been an overwhelming experience, but now six months dow the track they were loving life as a family of six, at least most days.

The Penthouse only had three bedrooms, the two vampires in one, their three boys in another and Kathy had the last room to herself. But the children didn't want for space, they did after all spend a good part of their day either at school during the week or exploring the vast amount of floors below the place they called home.

Spike had left before sunrise that morning, he was spending the day over at the Hyperion, helping out as the ICWS group moved themselves into the building. Although they both knew that the only reason Spike had volenteered himself was because Buffy would be there. It was true that all three of them were in committed relationships now, with children and everything, but they still had those pent up and unresloved feelings for one another that still cause Angel and Spike to bicker like children from time to time.

Kathy was out with Cordelia doing some girly things that he tried not too think too hard about. That meant it was just Da and his three younger sons, Connor was still his son after all. He had left the boys upstairs while he worked down in his office, with his vampire hearing he knew they'd be fine, he'd hear if anything was wrong.

His day with the boys had not been going great so far, Madden had been up several times in the night because of nightmares and had as a result been very grumpy since they had all gotten up that morning. The four year old had been sent to take a much needed nap after having a meltdown at the table during lunch. The two eight year olds were playing video games having been issued strict instructions to stay quiet and not disturbe Madden.

That wasn't too much to ask was it? Not an unreasonable request at all or so Angel had thought but apparently his sons didn't agree because just five minuets afte the brunet vampire had returned downstairs to work, Niall and Dewey had started to argue, rather loudly over who was going to be player one.

He had used the intercom that connected through his office to the Penthouse, to remind his boys to quiten down, which they had for all of a minuet or two. The second and third buzz of the intercomm had been firm warnings to keep it down, the fourth had been slightly more forceful while the most recent one had been a clear threat or promise, depending on how you look at it.

"If you boys wake your brother up, I'll be coming up there and your butts won't appriciate that at all" the implication of a spanking was clear and both boys knew that it was no idel threat as neither of their old fashioned, vampire fathers who were both well over the hundred mark age wise, hesitated to spank them if or when they deemed it was needed or waranted.

But apparently it just wasn't his day to have well behaved kids, because not seven minuets after issuing his threat there was a loud and obviously physical altercation between the pair which was quickly followed by the loud cries of a newly awake Madden who was clearly not ready to be awake at all.

The seriously pissed off father stormed over to the elevator that would take him up to his wayward boys. As he rode up to the Penthouse his face had frozen in a stern scowl that was bound to make his sons very nervous. Upon seeing their Da exiting the elevator looking very pissed off, both boys felt suddenly worried about the future of their behinds.

"Both of you get your butts into my bedroom right now" he ordered as he made his way into the bedroom the three boys shared to settle Madden down again.

"And I don't want to hear a peep out of either of you" he added, not bothering to turn to see if the boys had complied, he had no doubt they knew how serious he was right now.

It was the way of things in their household, if you misbehaved or disobeyed you were likely to be met with a spanking from either Dad or Da. If you were to receive a spanking that was more than a warning swat or two then you were sent to the master bedroom to wait for whichever parent was going to deal with you to come and do the deed.

Niall and Dewey were not left waiting long for their father to join them. Deciding not to waist time the angry vampire ordered "you have five seconds to have your rearends bared and bent over this bed or it'll be the slipper warming them and not my hand."

With that warning both boys made quick work of dropping their jeans and boxers before bending themselves over, hands braced on the bed and their bare behinds tilted up in a perfect target for Angel's hard hand. He waisted no time in dishing out a firm reminder of following instuctions and listening to your father.

He started by landing two sharp smacks to Dewey's exposed bottom that left a fading pink handprint in their wake. Angel then added a matching pair to Niall's behind. Both boys let out painfilled moans. By the time the vampire father had covered the two bottoms, sitspots and thighs with painful smacks, eight in total, both boys were crying mournfully, their regret clear.

"Both of you need to start listening when Dad or I tell you to do or not to do something" Angel reminded them gently as he pulled them in for cuddles and comfort which where everyones favourite part of this routine.

"Sorry Da" Dewey mumbled in his cute little Irish accent.

"Yeah, sorry Da" Niall echoed his adopted brother in his American accent.

Love swelled up in the vampire, his boys might test his patience a lot of the time and even drive him to the point of a spanking but they could also melt his heart. He was proud to be their Da and loved both boys beyond what he had thought possible not that long ago.

"I know you are" he acknowleged but went on to add "but their will be no more video games for you two today" both boys groaned and Niall opened his mouth to protest.

"Don't go there Champ, both of you can grab a book and find somewhere away from each other for some quiet time" he instructed.

"That sucks" Niall whined, but a sharp look from Angel stopped him from conitinuing. Dewey nodded his agreement with his brother's statement but wisely chose not to add any of his own whining. Sastifide that peace had been installed, Angel headed back down to his office to do some more brooding, I mean important paper work. Until it was time to get the boys ready to meet Connor and his kids for their weekly dinner together, tonight they were going to a nice 'All You Can Eat' restraunt.

**Oz/Connor **

Sometimes Connor felt overwhelmed by his life or lives as it sometimes felt. He had a good rythem going with his partner of two years, Daniel "Oz" Osbourne. He and the Werewolf musician seemed to gell nicely together, the even managed to successfully blend their family into a happy if some what unique and crazy unit. Although with the six children he had fathered for his ex Willow and her partners Tara and Kennedy having moved to town recently with their Mothers, Connor knew that it would change the dynamic of their family at least a little.

They already had six children between them who lived with them permenantly, Oz had his younger cousin Jordy who was seventeen now and had been living with Oz since he parents had been killed in an accident when he was five. He also had two more biological children outside of the six he co-parented. His son Austin was five and born to a groupie Oz had slept with while on tour with his band. She had contacted the bass player shortly after her son was born saying for him either to take the kid or agree to sign him over for adoption. He had of course chosen to take on full custody of his son.

A year later the trio, Oz, Jordy and Austin had moved to Tibet. The quiet werewolf had found love with a local girl, also a werewolf, Bayarmaa. They had married and conceived a son but complications during her labour had caused the new mother to pass away after the birth of her son, living just long enough to name him, Kelden.

After being left a widower and single father to a new born, Oz had moved his family back to California and had settled down for good in LA. He and Connor had met soon after his return to the City of Angels, the pair had noticed their attraction to one another pretty quickly and after a few casual nights together they had become an offical couple when baby Kelden was eight months old.

They had put off moving in together as they were both single parents and living together would mean blending a family. It had happened slowly, spending nights at each other's place with the kids, they had even taken a small trip together before finally moving in together. Oz had brought in his three boys, Jordy, Austin and Kelden and Connor had brought in his two sons, Rafferty, eight, who had been born in Quor-toth and Cian, four, who was from a short lived relationship with a girl he had known in college.

He had also brought in Hero his adopted daughter, she was the universes attempt at balancing out Connor's own unique birth. She was born at the exact same time as him but was the mostly vampire daughter of two humans. She appears to age normally at least for now. Sheis on a diet of both pigs blood and food but prefers to eat normal food most of the time but her need for blood to survive is stronger.

Although she can go out in the sun without bursting into flames she is extremely sensitive too sunlight so needs to cover up as much skin as possible and try to avoid too much direct sunlight. She has some advanced strength and senses but not as strong as a true vampire and she does have a Grr face but doesn't like it very much at all although it does slip out when she is very angry or annoyed. Hero is very attached to Connor who she has adopted as her father and insists that he and the vampires related to him smell of family.

It had been a little over a year ago now that they had both given up their smaller rentals in favour of bying a bigger house together. The house was a doube story with four bedrooms plus the basementhad been done up into a bedroom with a small bathroom for Jordy who at seventeen needed his own space. The entrance floor had a spacious kitchen as well open living and dining area, a small bathroom with a toilet and shower, a laundry room with a door that leads to the backyard.

There was also a slightly smaller room that was origionally used a study by the previous owners but was now Hero's bedroom. Upstairs was the master bedroom with it's own small bathroom. There were two medium sized bedrooms, Rafferty and Austin share one room and Cian and Kelden share the other. And a bathroom that was shared by the four boys.

Cian and Kelden were currently boucning of the couch as they watched reruns of 'Smile Time' which was their favourite show, despite it having been off the air longer than they had been alive and the demonic ties the show had. Hero was setting at the kitchen island that seperated the kitchen from the rest of the open planed living area, reluctantly drinking her afternoon blood before they headed out for dinner.

Rafferty and Austin were outside riding their bikes on the sidewalk infront of the house with some of their neighbourhood friends, while Jordy had retreated to his teencave upon arriving home from school a couple of hours earlier.

Connor was currently alone with all six kids while Oz was at the Silva Maclay-Rosenberg house watching his three sets of twins for the day while their mothers were busy helping set up the new International Council of Watchers and Slayers offices here in Los Angeles. The werewolf had jumped at the chance to spend some more time with his other children who had only just moved to California from Ohio a few days earlier.

It was Friday and that meant dinner with Angel, Spike, Kathy and his brothers, it was a nice tradition they had started back when Connor had first gotten his memories back. He still had strong ties to his adoptive family as well as to his birth family and the extended family that came with them.

"C, K stop jumping on the couch" he warned the boys from his spot at the dining table where he was currently folding laundry.

He turned to Hero who was still nursing her glass of blood "stop draging it out and just finish it already so you can change for dinner."

Despite only being twenty-eight, Connor felt old a lot of the time, but being a parent would do that to you after a not so long while. Hero gave him a dirty look but quicly downed the thick red substance in three gulps anyway. Connor almost sighed in relief when she finished drinking the red liquid, these fights over having to drink blood were getting old, fast as far as the shaggy haried father was concerned.

The ten year old rinsed out her mug and place it in the dishwasher before retreating to her room to change out of her school clothes and into something nicer for dinner. It was almost six o'clock when Oz arrived home, he called Rafferty and Austin inside to change as he got out of his van. They needed to leave for dinner in fifteen minuets.

Once everyone was changed onto the appropriate attire for dinner, the two dads loaded their six kids into their blue mini-van and drove off towards their favourite restraunt for yet another family dinner with the Osbourne-Reilly-Pratt-O'Connor crew.

**A/N: Chapter two is up, I'm not sure how I feel about the second half but I need to finish my assignments so I hope you all enjoy and please remember to leave a review. Let me know if there is a character whose family you would like to see in the next chapter, I will 2-4 families so request away.**


	3. DawnNina&XanderAnya

**Disclaimer: Ocs are mine but the rest I borrowed from the amzing Joss W.**

**Chapter Three**

**January 2012**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Dawn/Nina **

It was earlier morning, only just past six am and the young brunet struggled to pull herself out of the warmth of her bed and make it into the kitchen where her partner of just over four years, Nina would likely be trying to keep their two year old twins, Judge Connor and Ledger Rupert from destroying the living room as she made breakfast for the family, when you were trying to feed eight children under the age of ten it could take a lot to get breakfast sorted.

Pulling herself out of bed, Dawn was careful not to disturb the families two dogs. Zen their rust coloured male Springer Spaniel and their little lady, their brunet Cocker Spaniel Sassie. Neither dog budged from from the foot of the bed where they spent most nights.

The pair and their kids lived in a large, single story house with four bedrooms. Dawn and Nina were in the master suite at the end of the hall, the two year old boys were in the smallest bedroom of the house that was right next to the master. The other two bedrooms were at the other side of the hall. Dawn's three sons from a previous relationship, Dusk, Keyshawn and Dayton were in one room and their sisters, Aurora, Skylar and Kayah were in the one next to them.

Dawn popped into the kitchen to give Nina a kiss good morning before she headed to get the older kids up.

"Morning Pretty Lady" she greeted, wrapping her arms around the waist of the older blonde woman who was currently scrambling some eggs.

Nina turned into Dawn's embrace and kissed her lovingly on the lips "Morning Babe, sleep well?" she asked as she turned back to her eggs.

"Yeah, 'corse I did, slept snuggled with you" Dawn replied.

Despite being in a long term relationship and raising a brood of eight kids together, the pair still felt like kids in love, the honey-moon stage was still going on. For Dawn, it was amazing to be with a partner who was affectionate outside of sex, a partner who was there for her and the kids, who wanted to be a part of the family unit. It was a big change from her relationship with the six kids father, her ex-husband, Nick Berkley.

Nina laughed at the reply "Good, now go get the kids up, breakfast is almost ready" she nudged Dawn away before rounding on the toddler who was now standing on the dining table, about to jump. Brandishing the wooden spoon she was using to stir the eggs at the boy, she said,

"Judge Connor, you get down from the table right now, and don't even think of jumping"

The little blonde boy pouted at his Mama, she could be no fun at all sometimes. Dawn shook her head as she walked past, scooping the toddler off of the table and propping him on her right hip.

"Morning Judgey-Boy, give us a kiss" she greeted her second youngest and puckered her lips expectantly.

The two year old obliged his mother a morning kiss "Morning Mommy" he replied.

"Good morning Ledge" Dawn called over to her other toddler, who was currently glued to his morning cartoons and didn't acknowledge her greeting.

"Come on then Judge, let's go wake up the big kids" Dawn suggested, carrying the little trouble maker with her to wake the other children.

"Up and at 'em Boys" Dawn sing songed as she walked into her elder three sons' room, popping Judge on his brother Dayton's bed and pulling the curtains open.

"Rise and shine boys, Mama Nina has breakfast almost ready and well you know if you snooze you lose" she reminded the.

Judge was now bouncing on six year old Dayton who yelled out "Stop it, get off me" and tried to push the toddler away.

"Go and get Keys now Judgey" Dawn encouraged as she followed behind him, pulling back Dayton's covers and swatting the little bottom the was poking up in the air.

"Ow, hey don't Mommy" he whined, rolling over and sitting up.

"Oh hush, I barely touched you" the young mother said dismissively.

"Up now, last one to the table loads the dishwasher" she issued a challenge and consequence in on go which worked to get her competitive boys moving.

Moving onto the girls' room Dawn braced herself for the fight to come, eight year old Aurora and five year old Kayah were easy as pie to get out of bed, but six year old Skylar fought mornings tooth and nail, sometimes literally. Dawn had faced morning when she had come out of the room after trying to get her strong willed daughter out of bed, with bite marks and bleeding scratches on her arms.

Sighing, Dawn opened the pink door to the bedroom belonging to her three daughters.

…...

**January 2012**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Xander/Anya **

The new house was almost unpacked, thanks mainly to the work of Xander and the older kids. The now very pregnant Anya had been forced to spend most of her time on a semi imposed bed rest. She was after all seven months pregnant with quadruplets and they weren't even her first set. No she had given birth to a set eight years ago. She had managed to make it to thirty-five weeks and had brought home four healthy babies, two boys and two girls, just two weeks after they were born.

Their four eldest children, Alexander Rupert, Lavelle Sonny, Audrie Willow and Christina Anya. Or as they were more often called, Alex, Lavi, Aud and Crista. The boys were identical but their sisters were not. Alex and Lavi looked like mini versions of their father, Xander. Aud and Crista both looked like their mother, although Aud was brunet and Crista a little blonde.

After three years of being a family of six, Anya had given birth to her identical twin daughters, Emmanuella "Noelle" Dawn and Emerson "Emmy" Faith. The two adorable little blonde girls were now five and much loved by their family. After the twins, Anya had not planned on getting pregnant again, but the universe stepped in and they were graced with the birth of their now two year old fraternal twin boys, Cashel and Cleveland.

Aparently the two of them were doomed to reproduce in multiples of two, so far they had had a set of quads and two sets of twins and as if eight children were not enough for them, the universe had stepped in once more and soon the seconed set of boy/girl Jenkins-Harris quadruplets would be born. A dozen was the limit and Xander had already gone and gotten the snip, no more children after this, they were done and that was final.

A huge baby belly meant that Anya was not yet able to work at 'The New Magic Box" which had been set up in the former gift shop at 'The Hyperion Hotel'. Not being able to go and work was driving the formerly demon mother nuts, not a good thing for her family.

Xander was currently running around the house, trying his hardest to keep all eight of his young children entertained and cared for while finishing the unpacking from their recent as well trying to make sure Anya was comfortable and had everything she needed.

They were in their final weeks of waiting for the new set of quadruplets to arive. Both parents were excited to meet the new little ones but also worried about the effect it would have on their older children and on the family as a whole. They would be 'cheaper by the dozen' but with four sets of multiples.

Little Cashel was feeling grumpy, he wanted his Mommy to get out of bed and play shop with him but his Daddy had said that the babies in her tummy were making her too tired to play and that she needed to rest. The two year old was not pleased by this awnser at all. Being careful to stay quite as he could, the toddler crept into his parents' bedroom pushing a little toy cart with old food boxes and a toy till.

He pushed his load over to where his mother lay in bed and smiled widely at her "now play shop me Mommy".

The heavily pregnant woman tried not to cry as she smiled down at her sweet little boy "yes little human, I can now play shop with you" she agreed with a watery smiled.

It was how Xander found them half an hour later when he went looking for the missing twin. Anya was manning the till while little Cash was being an adorable little customer. The father couldn't help but snap a photo of the cute mother/son moment, planning on uploading it to his social networking account later for his friends to see.

"Sorry Ahn, but Cash needs to come eat his dinner now" Xander said, finally interupting the sweet game.

"No!" Cashel protested, stomping his foot and glaring at his father in the clasic terrible twos manner.

"Stay with Mommy" he added.

Xander sighed, he didn't want to fight with the two year old, but he had another seven kids waiting to be fed and well they were his offspring so food was very much loved by all of the Jenkins-Harris children.

"Go on little human, go and eat and then we may play again later on" Anya encouraged her son helpfully, knowing that it would be better to avoid an argument between father and son.

"Kay Mommy" he agreed reluctantly, he wanted to stay and play with his Mommy but he was hungry too.

"Daddy! Alex is spitting at me" Audrie called from the dinning room.

"Am not!" the boy in question defended himself.

"I'm hungry Dad, hury up!" Lavelle added his own call.

"I'm thirsty" Emmanuella said.

"Me too Daddy, I want a drink" came Emerson.

"I thought you said it was dinner time?" Christina asked loudly.

"Hurry Cashie!" Cleveland called to his twin brother.

The one eyed man leaned in and kissed his partner "wish me luck" he asked as he scooped up Cashel and carried him off to join the rest of the family who were waiting less than patiently to be fed.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done and up loaded. I know that the Xander/Anya bit is a bit lacking but hey. So I'm going to try and finish introducing all of the families in the next chapter or so, although they will be shorter little snippets. Once all of the families and introduced their will be plot lines introduced. There will be a lot of spanking and other old school discipline techniques used later on (e.g: mouth soaping) a lot of which I disagree with in the context of real children but hey hey this is a work of fiction from the brain of a wacky chick with an Autism diagnosis so deal with it. Please keep the reviews coming and feel free to offer suggestions for this fic or who you want to see next of if there is a character you think needs a spanking I am always happy to try and work in the readers' ideas. Thanks for reading. **


	4. All Other Families Introduced

**A/N: This chapter is just to finish introducing the families and the OC children who are going to be in the fic. I wanted to just get the intros done and out of the way so that the plot and storylines can actually start. There are a lot of pairings and OC characters in this fic but hopefully it'll work out. This chapter is not the best but will give you an overview. Please review.**

**January 2012**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Cordelia/Doyle **

The Powers That Be, had allowed her to come back to the real world and have a chance at happiness for which she was very thankful. She had been sent back to be Angel's link to the PTB. But she had not been sent back alone, no a certain Irish half-demon and seven children that had never fully existed on this plain had been sent back with her.

The children had been conceived by her thanks to the photographer Wilson Christopher who had been a surrogate for demon sperm. They had not been born on this plain, nor had they been human but they had been sent for Cordelia and Doyle to raise. Four boys, Adrian Dennis, Bronson Francis, Druce Liam and Finneas Dale and three girls Caimbrie Delia, Evangaline Cora and Genevieve Angela. The septuplets were the age the would have been if they were born that day and DNA testing had shown that they were the biological children of Cordelia and Wilson.

After she had come back once the Senior Partners had been destroyed, Lorne had gotten Cordy back into the acting field, she now worked on a Emmy winning sitcom created by Phlegmont and Mendoza, staring as a self titled character "Cordy", it was a job she loved.

She and Doyle had since fallen for one another and had added triplets Allen Wez, Ashling Queenie and Avery Suri to the mix, they were now two years old. Doyle worked during the day at the re-established 'Angel Investigation' which was now once again being run out of the Hyperion Hotel, although the space was now shared.

**Darla/Lindsey & Gunn/Robin **

No longer dust, that was Darla once again. Although she had been brought back by the powers that be this time, still a vampire only with a soul now and a lover and well a family. She was now a stay at home step-mom and well she was also a grandmother thanks to her not so baby son Connor.

She and Lindsey had been together for a few years now, she was helping him raise his children, seven year old twin boys Channing and Tanner, a four year old daughter Kassidy and the teenage step-son he'd gotten from the holding demention who was now fifteen. Zach was being raised by both Lindsey and Gunn, the two Wolfram & Hart lawyers had come to a week on week off custody agreement.

Darla had her own shared custody agreement with Angel in terms of the newlt brought back by the Powers, Holtz children who they agreed needed a mother figure, especially Sarah who was a ten year old girl after all, she spent every second weekend with Darla and Lindsey. Kassidy loved having a big sister around, although the odd vampire hybred was not always fond of the modern four year old girl.

Charles Gunn was raising two other children besides Zach. He had gained custody of his cousin Lester's eleven year old daughter Trevelyn after both of her parents had lost parental rights due to prison terms. He had also gotten custody of his also eleven year old step-daughter Astoria after her mother Jo had passed away from breast cancer four years ago. Jo had been a woman they had helped during her pregnancy with Story.

Gunn and Jo had dated for a couple of years after the Senior Parnters had been destroyed. It had been hard on him to lose her, but he had moved on. He was now in a committed although complicated relationship with another man. Robin Wood was the head of the slayer school in Cleveland Ohio, where he lived most of the time, although for the past two years that he and Charles had been together he had been traveling to Los Angeles every weekend to be with his partner.

Now that Robin's son was living in LA with his mothers, he too was going to be more a part of the strange little family the two men had created together.

**Lorne/Clem**

Lorne and Clem were two demons in love, they had been together for several years now and they were happy. The couple had been introduce by Spike years back in 2005 and had fallen for each other almost instantly.

A few years into the relationship, with the help of the firm they both now worked for the couple had adopted a beautiful half-demon little girl called Sable Lyric, she had been four when they adopted her and was now seven. She had long, curly blond hair and brown eyes. Her large and oddly shaped ears were the only real sign of her demon heritage.

She was a sweet child who loved life and loved her two Daddies. She played piano and sang in her private school's choir. Her strange family didn't hold her back in the slightest.

**Fred/Wesley, Lilah/Eve & Virginia/Hamilton**

Fred and Wesley had welcomed fraternal twin boys seven years ago, Wilbur and Wilfrid, the twins had bee the start of the W theme that their brood together had. A year after the twins, Waverley had been born and at the age of two he had been diagnosed as being autistic. Shortly after they got the diagnosis, their fraternal triplet boys had been born, the triplets Watson, Weston and Winston were now four.

With six boys so close together the couple had taken a break from children but after Wesley's daughters with Virginia Bryce and Lilah respectively had come into their lives, Fred had began to crave a daughter. So they tried again and were blessed with their first daughter together, Wenona who was now two, a year later their second daughter Wren or Birdie as she was called joined the family.

Now pregnant again with their final child, another daughter Fred was content. She would be the mother of six sons, three daughters and the step-mother to two girls who were ten and nine. Virginia had her daughter Annabelle "Annie" first and Lilah had had her daughter Annabella or as she was known Bella, a year and a few months later, neither had known about the other at the time and the names of their daughters were a strange and hated (by the sisters) coincidence.

Virginia was now in a solid and secure relationship with the Wolfram & Hart employee Marcus Hamilton and Lilah who was once again working as a lawyer at the firm was in a relationship with Eve that had lasted five years already.

**Giles/Ethan & Joyce/Jenny**

The watcher and his once former and now again lover Ethan Rayne were happy together, raising their little family and working their jobs. Giles was the head of the new councill or the ICWS as it was called (the International Councill of Watchers and Slayers) and Ethan was working at 'The New Magic Box' with Anya and Tara.

Giles had two children from previous relationships, eleven year old Spencer Ollie, his son with his old flame Olivia, whom he had full gurdianship over, although he still visted with his mother several times a year at both parents' discrestion. And there was his daughter with the no longer dead Jenny Calendar who was being raised also by Jenny's now lover, the also no longer dead, Joyce Summers. The little girl should have been and would have been thirteen if her mother had not died when she had.

Jenny had returned pregnant with the little girl who was now eight, her name was Jypsea, which was pronounced as Gypsey or sometimes Gypsia, Yipsey or even Yipsia, depeding on who she was talking to, although the correct way was Gypsey, like her heritage.

She called Joyce Mommy and Jenny Mama, Giles was Daddy and Ethan had become Papa as that was what his children, three year old biological daughter Tatum and his two year old son Reuben who was biologically Ruperts, although carried by the same surrogate as Tate. Jypsea considered Buffy and Dawn to be her sisters as much as Spencer, Tatum and Reuben were her siblings.

**Riley/Sam & Kate/Justine**

They were a military family, with demon hunting parents. Both of whom were stationed State side, just outside of LA. They had three sons, Josiah, eight, Isiah-Isaac, four, and two year old Judah. Their only daughter, Leah Grace had passed away in her mother's arms at the age of just nine months due to a heart defect that couldn't be corrected.

Although she had died a little over five years ago, Leah was still a big part of the family, her mother especially couldn't let her go. Sam had learnt to live with the loss of her precious daughter and was thankfull every single day for her three happy and healthy sons and her wonderfully supportive husband.

She had even made some good friends, Kate and Justine, at her grief support group. She had meet Kate shortly after Leah had died. Kate had just lost her five year old son Kaylib to cancer. The two had gotten close and were now good friends. Sam had been there for the end of Kate and Parker's marriage and the beginning of Justine and Kate's relationship.

She had witnessed the births of Amora, five, Bear, three and the twins Colby and Remedy. She had been one of the first people called after they had found Colby cold in his crib, having passed away in his sleep due to SIDS. The two families were close and their kids loved to play together every weekend when they had their weekly dinners.

It was a strong friendship forged during terrible times of loss.

**Hank/Anne**

He was the father of Buffy and Dawn Summers, an accountant from Los Angeles who had lost contact with his daughters after he had moved to Spain with his then secutary Callie Sutton. The pair had become parents to their now thirteen year old twin boys, Henry Paul "Hal" and Howard Sutton "Howie" who lived with their father and his third wife, Anne and their two children together, Ricky aged nine and the baby of the family Joan aged six.

Anne did not know that the slayer who had given her the name Anne was Hank's daughter at first but the young mother who ran a youth shelter had found out. She had been trying to encourage her husband to get back into his two adult children's lives, to which he had now agreed.

The man had managed to make contact with his elder daughter Buffy who had recently moved back to California and she had agreed to meet him for a family dinner to meet her younger siblings by him and to introduce him to his grandchildren. She had even gotten a reluctant Dawn to agree to the meeting.

**Amy/George**

Both were recovering from an addiction, George to the bottle and Amy to magic. They had bonded over the shared experience of trying to kick a bad habbit. That bond had lead them to be so much more. Despite the age difference and George having previously been in prison for taking someone's life, the two had made a life together, a life they now shared with their four year old daughter Braelyn.

Braelyn was Amy's first and possibly only child but she was George's second. His first born daughter being none other than the once rouge slayer, Faith Lehane. Amy Madison was now in a committed relationship with none other than one George Patrick Lehane.

And Faith had a sister. The little family lived in a nice but modest two bedroom appartment in Los Angeles. George worked as a mechanic and Amy was a stay at home mother to little Braelyn. George hadn't yet made contact with Faith but as he had heard of her recent move to LA he was planning on trying to make amends to his daughter, who he had not seen since she was around Braelyn's age.

He had not been a good person back then, nor had he been a good Daddy, but he was different now, he had changed and he was willing to prove that to his elder daughter if need be.

**Satsu/Chao-Ahn & Vi/Gwen **

They were the two Asian slayers who worked closest to Buffy and Faith and they along with Vi were the slayers who had been previously and still were stationed in the City of Angels before Buffy, Faith and Kennedy had decided to leave the Cleveland hellmouth and return to sunny California.

They had been a couple for seven years now and were Haha (Satsu) and Mama (Chao-Ahn) to son Kana Zhi, five, and daughter Sora Yue aged three. They were a happy young family living in the old priests house by the former convent that was now a boarding building for slayers and the likes passing through LA, the pair and Vi ran the place.

Vi and her partner of six years, the former theif turned Wolfram & Hart employee lived in a small two bedroom converted apartment on the site with their five year old daughter, Delphi who had been carried by Vi after she had fallen pregnant during one of the many threesomes the couple had engaged in during the earlier years of their relationship.

The father had opted out of the little girls life and she had been officially adopted by Gwen shortly after she had been born.

**Harmony/Groo**

She was a vampire and he was a half demon from another reality, they were a good match for one another. They couple lived together in anice and spacious three bedroom, two bathroom aparment with necrotempered glass, not far from the LA Wolfram & Hart office building.

They had been introduced by Cordelia Chase, Harmony's friend since Kindergarten and Groo's ex. Cordelia had been the one to help Harmony gain a soul and had helped her through the pain that came with that change. She had also been the main driving force behind the birth of Groo and Harmony's five year old fraternal, boy/girl twins, Jazz Groovy and Melody Diva via surrogate using Groo's sperm.

It was an odd but happy family of four, who lived their lives just a little outside the box.

**Andrew/Whistler **

The young watcher had fallen hard for the Powers' messanger once meeting him back in Itatly in 2005. The pair had been together ever since. They had moved on to Cleveland and finally settled in Los Angeles when the new and bigger head quarters had been set up at the old Hyperion.

The pair lived in a two bedroom apartment in the big city, not far from the hotel building where they both now worked, Andrew for the ICWS and Whistler oddly enough for Angel Investigations, he and Doyle had become fast friends. Also living with them was their six year old adopted son Tucker Jonathan, who had been born to a teenage slayer whom Andrew had been close with at the time. The young slayer, Adella, had allowed the couple to adopt her son but was still a part of his life from time to time.

They were a happy little family, living in a nice apartment and working for a good cause.

**A/N: I know it's a lot to take in and no plot in this chapter but now everyone is introduced and you have their backgrounds I can finally start writing the plot stuff. So look out for more soon, with plot! Review please guys.**


End file.
